


Weird Autumn

by PrinceofFlowers



Series: Anbu Fuck-Ups [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Characters and world NOT of the Narutoverse, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Other, So much AU tho, The usual fucked up shit in Naruto, Trans Male Character, magic???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: Kakashi muses about an odd figure that appeared and keeps appearing in his life.AKASome background on Yong-Sun/Ryuu from Anbu Fuck-Ups.(Title is a reference to NitW song that kinda fits Yong-Sun)—OH HIATUS/UP FOR POSSIBLE REWRITE





	1. So Many Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi recalls early instances of Yong-Sun in his life, and regrets shit.

Kakashi had just started the Academy when Yong-Sun was about to graduate.

He didn't know much about him then, and honestly, he didn't care.

Well, until he and his father had run into him while Kakashi was being walked to school.

At this time, Sakumo had already failed his mission in favor of saving his friends, and it was slowly eating away at the man.

So when the 7 year old, newly appointed genin Yong-Sun addressed him, the White Fang steeled himself, prepared to be chewed out by this foreign child.

Instead, he was pleasantly surprised when the child's face split into a grin, eyes sparkling with the utmost respect as he bowed.

"It is an honor to meet you, sir!" Yong-Sun had said, his words genuine. "I heard of all the things you've done- to cherish your friends and comrades enough to save them, no matter the cost, is the type of shinobi I strive to become!"

That was one of the only times Kakashi had ever seen his father cry, especially out of...relief.

Looking back at that moment, Kakashi wished that Yong-Sun had been around more often.

Wished that his positivity, and his kindness had been enough.

Maybe then Kakashi wouldn't have become an orphan at only five.

At 6, Kakashi had become a genin, while Yong-Sun and his team had risen to Chunin.

They were kept busy, as were all young and promising shinobi, but Yong-Sun seemed to make a habit of trying to make sure Kakashi was getting along about as well as an orphaned child soldier could get.

Kakashi remembered losing his temper at him a lot whenever Yong-Sun would check up on him.

Now that he was older, Kakashi felt ashamed, doubly more everytime he saw the long scar on Yong-Sun's left arm, a leftover from a time that a younger, angrier Kakashi had lashed out.

The shame only burned hotter as he recalled the fact that never once did Yong-Sun strike him.

Even when Kakashi had pulled a kunai on him, he never even armed himself properly to defend against Kakashi's attacks.

He simply dodged, eyes unreadable.

The only time Kakashi saw emotion in those eyes during those times, was when he had drawn blood.

Then he'd only see an overwhelming sadness that just made him angrier, because it was the same look he'd see staring back at him in the mirror.

One of hurt, one of betrayal.

He never wanted to see that look ever again.


	2. Three There Were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yong-Sun is an angry child, but at least he's made friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just about Yong-Sun's Academy days, and his team, along with some background of him and his rage at the adults.
> 
> I feel like at this point, a younger Tobirama would have gotten along with him.
> 
> Also it's like 4AM rip me.

Yong-Sun had tried his best to make the most of his circumstances.

He was only five when he was taken from his home, and sent to Konoha, and although he put up a happy persona, he fucking hated this place.

Even as a child, he understood that it was necessary for his people to allow these savages to take him from his home, but just because he understood the logic, didn't mean that he agreed with it, or truly liked it.

The people here were insane and cruel and savage, in his eyes.

They trained their children to become killers, and then forced them to become child soldiers for their stupid adult wars.

He didn't hate his classmates.

He hated his teachers, and every other adult in charge who thought it was okay to be teaching five year olds any conceivable way to murder someone.

Even so, he must persevere.

He became quite well-liked amongst his fellow classmates, despite the fact that he was undoubtedly top of his class.

"Despite", because usually top students become rather hated due to jealously, and "undoubtedly", because he technically wasn't at the top of his class.

Because then they'd make him graduate earlier, and he felt like he'd be leaving his fellow classmates- children, like him, to die, if he didn't stay behind and help them as much as he could.

Despite his foreigner status and the disgusting xenophobia that ran rampant in this hell village, he managed to get on the good side of all of his classmates, somehow easily taking on a leader/mentor role.

This impressed his teachers, and the other higher ups immensely, but Yong-Sun didn't give a shit what they thought.

Right now, to him, it was children against adults.

A fight for survival, because as children, they had no rights nor voice.

All they could do was survive, killing their innocence before they even knew what the word meant.

Inside, Yong-Sun felt the bitterness that only angsty teens and crotchety old men felt.

Yet he must endure.

And, as testament to his people's strength- his strength, he flourished.

There were so many clan children in his class.

Quite a few Aburames, Uchihas, Inuzukas, Hyuugas, etc.

Aburames usually kept to themselves, since the others were often disgusted and terrified of their clan abilities.

They were human hives to beetles that sucked people dry of their chakra, the source of energy and life of those in this land.

Admittedly, Yong-Sun was kind of wary of them, but...

They were children, too.

They were children just like him, who his classmates didn't much like to be around since they weren't like the others.

So he learned more about them, and became friends with many of them.

Mainly Susumu, the tallest boy in the class.

He had darker skin than most of the kids, and his hair was very curly, giving him a natural afro.

Yong-Sun liked him the best out of all of the Aburames in class.

He was actually much more outgoing than the rest of the usually calm and quiet Aburame, once you cracked him out of his shell.

He was nice.

And so was Yuuta, an Uchiha in class.

Surprising, considering the fact that most of the other Uchiha in class were overly proud, pompous know-it-alls.

No, Yuuta was much like his name- gentle.

He didn't belong in the world of killers, and later Yong-Sun would curse the fact that Yuuta was born in Konoha.

If he lived in Yong-Sun's homeland, he would've been able to realize his dreams.

Yuuta had a passion for the arts, and wanted nothing more than to talk about art and make art.

He never wanted to kill.

He never should have been trained to kill, never mind be forced to kill.

But, it was what it was, and the most Yong-Sun could hope for was to be on a team with him, and hopefully, Susumu.

It would've been an odd team selection, but their skills surprisingly melded together well.

Yuuta was amazing with genjutsu, even by Uchiha standards, and Susumu knew a lot of ninjutsu, and could effortlessly track enemies down.

As for Yong-sun, well...

Let's just say that he had more than just one trick up his sleeve.

Plus, he was exceptionally gifted in leadership capabilities.

Three years of training together in the Academy, and the three graduated.

Somehow ending up on the same team.

Yong-Sun would never admit to tampering with the decision, nor did anyone have any solid evidence of his involvement.

It's not like they would complain, either.

His team was by far the most successful out of his graduating class, if not the most successful in the entire Academy's history, but maybe that was just the pride speaking.

Either way, together they defined the meaning of "well-oiled machine".

Enough for them to be sent off to war shortly after they were promoted to Chunin.

That's when things started to get dicey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	3. War Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi muses on the nicknames he was given during war, in comparison to Yong-Sun's nicknames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's 1AM and hurricane/tropical storm Harvey is coming to eat my ass so here's something to read while I go drown.
> 
> Jk I'm too far away to really drown. I'll prolly go outside during the storm and scream at the sky tho.

You earn a lot of nicknames when you're in a war.

They called Kakashi the Friend Killer.

They called Yong-Sun Ryuu.

The Dragon of the Leaf.

Kakashi had never seen him in battle.

He had never seen the battle that gave Yong-Sun that name, but he had heard of it.

It was infamous, and if it weren't for the fact that Yong-Sun had saved so many lives and wiped out all enemy shinobi in that battle, that "Dragon of the Leaf" would have been vilified.

His sensei had told him and the rest of his team to flee, before the enemies cut her down.

Yong-Sun didn't run.

Seeing his sensei slaughtered in front of him, and seeing his teammates in danger roused his kekkei genkai.

They say that he became like a dragon, and cut through the enemies with claws and fangs, jumping so high that he seemed to fly.

They say that once he slayed all his enemies, he grabbed both of his teammates, and his sensei' corpse, and flew to the closest base.

Yong-Sun was able to protect his friends.

Kakashi killed one.

Yong-Sun was a hero.

Kakashi was a cold-blooded killer.

Cold-Hearted.

He didn't deserve to be around him.

Yet he continued to try and talk to Kakashi.

Without fail, Yong-Sun would show up to check on him, make sure he was eating, see if he was alright.

Without fail, Kakashi wouldn't say a word to him.

At least he didn't attack him like he did when he was younger.

No, he couldn't do that to him.

He didn't deserve that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	4. Fuck War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yong-Sun's take on war names and war in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh.

Many people say that war is hell, but Yong-Sun disagreed.

If it really was hell, then innocent people wouldn't suffer.

Hell is supposed to be a place that bad people go to atone for their sins.

War is senseless bloodshed caused by old men and their greed.

Wars are fought by young men and women.

Here, wars are fought by children.

Yong-Sun tried his best to keep himself and his team alive without the use of his Dragon's Blood.

He was too young to use it without it causing irreparable damage to his mind.

Unfortunately, he had no choice.

They killed her.

They took someone who belonged to him.

That was his teacher, lying on the forest floor, eyes glassy as she stared, lifeless, into his own eyes.

He watched her spirit leave this world, and he saw nothing but red.

Even after he had regained his senses, all he saw was red.

Red blood staining his clothes, his hands, everything.

Under the red drenching his hands, he noticed scales.

Those weren't hands anymore.

Those were claws.

Fuck.

Yong-Sun played it off, somehow able to convincingly make up a story about how it must be a kekkei genkai that he had no idea about before.

In reality, it had no connection to chakra.

Dragons are magic given flesh, a power far older than chakra, and Yong-Sun was of the blood of the dragon.

So that's what he called it.

Dragon's Blood.

And that's what they started to call him.

Ryuu, the Dragon of the Leaf, and Yong-Sun thought it all foolish.

He was not "of the Leaf", he was a foreigner practically sold to this village for whatever machinations the ones in power had for these lands.

Besides, Yong-Sun, when written a certain way, meant Eternal Dragon.

He has always been a dragon.

From his very first breath, he has been a dragon.

He didn't need to be named it yet again.

He liked his name, and he didn't want to be called anything else.

He didn't want to conform to this strange land that wasn't his home.

Yet everywhere he went, they called him Ryuu.

Always Ryuu.

And he hated it.

His only solace was with Susumu, and Yuuta.

Well, them, and oddly enough, Kakashi.

It soothed him somehow, to attempt to care for the younger man.

It kept his mind off of the ache in his chest, from the loss of his beloved teacher.

It never worked, though.

His attempts to help Kakashi.

Yong-Sun knew this, though.

At this point, it really was more for him than it was for Kakashi.

It kept Yong-Sun's mind off of his overwhelming bitterness towards this damn village, and their sudden acceptance and love of him, mixed with their attempts to further squash what he had left of his culture and heritage, however.

As for Kakashi, it did little to help him, and he mostly ignored Yong-Sun.

That's fine.

For now, it set the stage for when Kakashi finally decided to accept help, and heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	5. Rule Breaking is a Past Time of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were going pretty well for Kakashi, until That Shit Happened.
> 
> Hopefully Ryuu can fix it, but he's gonna be in deep shit once things quiet down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the AU part that I was talking about.
> 
> Ryuu about to save folks.

Kakashi had been doing better.

He was finally healing as he watched over a pregnant Kushina.

She would be having a baby soon.

Giving birth to new life.

It seemed that things were getting better.

Until the time came for her to finally give birth.

Then it all went to hell, and yet again, Kakashi could do nothing but watch.

He prayed to whatever god might exist that his sensei, Kushina, and their baby would make it out alive.

And his prayer was answered by Ryuu.

\--

Ryuu snarled as he made his way towards the fight, legs, now morphed into something more closely resembling dragon legs, launched him farther and faster.

He, along with the other young shinobi had been told to stay out of it, and leave it to the adults.

But where were these adults when these child soldiers were getting slaughtered in a fucking war?

No, it was bullshit, Ryuu had already survived a fucking war, and he damn well was gonna survive a giant demon fox attacking the village.

No, he wasn't just going to survive.

He was gonna save a few lives.

As an Anbu, he had access to more information than others-specifically, information that a very pregnant Kushina was going out of the village to give birth.

Furthermore, the Hokage was missing.

And, considering the fact that the strange scent he always found on Kushina was identical to the demon fox, he'd bet his life on what really was going down-

That fox was once in Kushina somehow, and it was now outside of her, wrecking the village.

As he neared the battle, his sharpened senses picked up the scents of Minato and Kushina, as well as their newborn.

He also smelled something else.

Something foul, that seemed to almost scare his draconic side.

Ryuu took a deep breath, and focused.

It was time.

If he did anything wrong, someone would die, and that was something he could not allow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


	6. Are That Many Visitors Even Allowed At The Same Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi goes to visit Ryuu at the hospital.
> 
> There are a few others there, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi stop being a broody baby it'll be okay.

He had done it!

Ryuu had managed to somehow save them all.

Granted, he now had a sizable hole in his abdomen, but he'd done it!

Besides, he should survive.

Hopefully.

The last thing he remembered before finally passing out from a mixture of shock and blood loss, was Minato's extremely worried expression, and Kushina, crying, with baby Naruto safely in her arms.

\--

Ryuu was fucking insane.

At least, that's what Kakashi thought as he picked out some flowers from the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

He, and quite a few others, had heard of what the insane man had done.

He didn't follow orders, he had dived straight into the battle.

He had almost died.

He saved Minato, Kushina, and their baby boy, Naruto.

Kakashi was coming to visit him, hoping to catch him while he was awake, hoping to ask him why.

Why did he do it?

Kakashi asked the lady nurse at the front for his room number, and soon was on his way.

The hospitals were packed, but after about a week, they had calmed down.

Now, only patients with severe wounds were still present.

Patients like Ryuu, who got a damn hole in his abdomen.

Kakashi had finally come to the door, and entered, not bothering to knock.

He didn't expect there to be visitors already, but then again, he should have expected Susumu and Yuuta to be there.

Which they were, both looking ready to slaughter Kakashi after he entered the room unannounced.

"Oh, hey. It's Kakashi." Yuuta realized, sharingan fading from his eyes as he relaxed. "Here to see Ryuu?"

"I brought flowers." Kakashi blurted out, not really knowing what else to say. 

Susumu's kikachu took them from him, and placed them with a few other vases of flowers.

"Thanks." The Aburame finally said. "He'd probably love them."

"How is he?" Kakashi asked, daring to step closer after closing the door.

There Ryuu was, lying motionless on the bed.

"Not very good." Susumu admitted, brows furrowed in concern.

"He looks better than he did." Yuuta pointed out. "His skin used to look a lot paler before, but now it's starting to get a lively glow back."

Ryuu with pale skin?

Kakashi had a hard time imagining the man looking pale; his skin was always such a warm brown, as it was now.

"So he hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Kakashi stated, more than asked, shoulders slumped.

"He did, once, but he wasn't-" Susumu answered, pausing, fighting with the right words to describe it. "Well, he wasn't really aware? He only spoke in his native language before falling back asleep."

"That happened yesterday." Yuuta added. "The doctors think he might actually wake up soon."

Kakashi nodded in understanding, but still looked sad.

God, he felt so damn worthless.

He couldn't do anything, he couldn't save anyone.

One of the few people who bothered trying to take care of him or help him was now comatose in the hospital from doing what Kakashi should have done.

Susumu's voice broke Kakashi out of his self-loathing.

"Don't blame yourself, kid." Susumu demanded, more than said. "You followed orders. Ryuu didn't, because he's an angry bastard with a mean streak a kilometer wide. He's in the hospital now because he's stubborn. It isn't your fault, it isn't anyone's fault, except maybe him."

"Yeah, it's his fault for being reckless and thinking he can save the world again. He does have that complex, after all." Yuuta agreed.

"But-" Kakashi tried to protest, but was cut off by someone else who had just entered the room.

"Don't worry about Yong-Sun." A man said from behind Kakashi. "He has always been the strongest and most promising of my children."

All eyes turned to the newcomer, filled with surprise.

There, at the door, stood an older man dressed in foreign clothes, who bore a close resemblance to Ryuu.

"My name is Ee, Jun-Ho. I am Yong-Sun's father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
